O Fim do Mundo
by Regina Wassally
Summary: Depois de algumas crises de ciúmes, foi preciso uma festa do "FIM DO MUNDO" para eu conseguir ficar com meu melhor amigo Edward / Repost


Era a segunda vez que Bella maquiava o mesmo olho, não importava o quanto tentasse, o esquerdo nunca ficava igual ao direito. Ela suspirou e jogou o pincel dentro da caríssima maleta de maquiagem que Alice havia a obrigado a comprar.

_Gasto desnecessário_

Bella não adepta a maquiagem, usava nas raras vezes que saia a noite com os amigos. Alice e Rose insistiam para que ela usasse um pouco para ir para a faculdade, mas Bella odiava acordar cedo, então usava o máximo de tempo possível para ficar deitada.

Finalmente tinha conseguido terminar o olho usando o dedo mesmo, não tinha ficado igual ao outro... Estava 60% parecido, e isso já estava de bom tamanho.

Terminou de se arrumar, pegou uma bolsa de mão e o presente de sua amiga, e saiu de casa.

...

Estava parada na porta da casa de Alice, mesmo com a porta fechada podia ouvir claramente a musica que vinha de dentro.

Assim que ia apertar a campainha a porta de abriu

- Bellaaaaaaa – Gritou sua amiga

Alice era ligada a uma voltagem de 220V, e quando se tratava de uma festa sua animação piorava. Ela estava 25 horas do dia feliz, uma das coisas que Bella amava na sua amiga era que com Alice não havia tempo ruim.

_Animação natalina_ – Bella pensou

- Oi Allie – Bella a abraçou apertado, nem parecia que as duas tinham se visto três horas antes – Você está linda!

Alice vestia um vestido curto cheio de paetês brilhosos, e mesmo calçando um sapato com os saltos mais altos que o ser humano já inventou ainda era uma cabeça menor que Bella.

- Você também está! Eu disse que esse vestido ia ficar perfeito em você, azul marinho realça sua cor.

O vestido de Bella chegava no meio das coxas era composto por uma renda azul marinho com um cinto dourado marcando a cintura.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça , Feliz aniversário Allie! – ela disse entregando o presente

Alice deu vários pulinhos no lugar de alegria e abriu o presente

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meu Armani! – a baixinha gritava agarrada ao perfume – Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!

- Não deixa Rose te ouvir..- Bella disse rindo

- Ela que não me dê um presente tão bom quanto esse que ela vai ver! – Disse puxando a amiga – Vem, vamos entrar...

Bella entrou no espaçoso apartamento e ficou surpresa com a decoração do lugar. Havia cadeiras e galhos de arvores perdurados nas paredes.

- Então? O que achou? – A Baixinha perguntou ansiosa

- Seu objetivo foi realizado, parece que um furacão passou por aqui...

- Obrigada!

O Aniversário de Alice é dia 25 de dezembro, mas nesse ano a amiga não queria que sua festa fosse no mesmo dia do Natal, odiava ganhar um só presente. Então resolveu comemorar seu aniversario dia 20 de dezembro, e nomear a festa com "The end of the word party". Já que depois da meia noite seria 21/12/2012, possível apocalipse para os Maias.

- Hey Bells – Emmett se levantou do sofá que estava sentado com Edward e deu um abraço de urso em Bella

- EMMETT CULLEN LARGA A BELLA AGORA, VAI AMASSAR O VESTIDO DELA! – Alice gritou chamando atenção de alguns convidados

- Baixinha irritante – sussurrou Emmett enquanto largava Bella.

Ela riu dos irmãos que ficaram discutindo enquanto ia falar com Edward.

- Juro que não conheço esses dois – Edward disse enquanto abraçava Bella apertado

- Claro que não, só tem a mesma mãe e o mesmo pai – respondeu

Edward riu

- Só isso..

Bella se sentou no sofá com os amigos enquanto Alice recebia outros convidados

- Cadê a Rose, Emm?

- Aconteceu um problema em casa, ela vai se atrasar um pouco... Só quero que ela chegue antes do fim do mundo, quero morrer agarrado com minha ursinha..

- Fala sério Emm, vira essa boca pra lá... O Mundo não vai acabar hoje! – Edward disse

- Ui ta nervoso por que não quer morrer sozinho Ed? – Emmett gargalhava

Edward revirou os olhos

- Onde está Henrique? estou morrendo de sede... – Bella cortou a briga

- Alice deve estar deixando ele doido... toma Bella, pode beber o meu – Edward disse estendendo o copo com uma bebida escura

- Edward! Sabe que eu não bebo nada alcoólico...

- Bella, deixa de ser boba – ele disse lançando o seu sorriso torto – é só Coca..

- Só Coca? – Ela exclamou surpresa – desde quando Edward Cullen não bebe álcool?

- Engraçadinha... Do jeito que você fala parece que sou alcoólatra,só bebo socialmente Bella..

- Sério Edward? Esqueceu da ultima festa

Na festa de halloween que Alice havia dado alguns meses antes, Edward havia ficado muito porre

- Não me culpe, eu estava afogando as magoas..

- Magoas? – Bella levantou a sobrancelha irônica

- É... digamos que estava mal porquê a garota que gosto não tá nem ai pra mim... – Edward disse corando

_Espera, Edward Cullen corando? – _Bella pensou estranhando

- Como assim? Você é Edward Cullen! Meu amigo,nunca uma garota te disse não!

'_Amigo' argh _– Edward pensou amargamente

- Bells, ela é diferente de tudo... Ela é especial – Edward disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela

- Ahn... Você está apaixonado!

- Muito... – ele disse cabisbaixo

- Isso é bom... ela é uma garota de sorte – ela disse triste

_O que foi Bella? Um dia isso ia acontecer! Ou você acha que ele iria ficar com você? Igual em contos de fadas? – _Bella pensou

Os dois ficaram em silencio olhando os outros convidados perdidos em pensamentos até que uma mulher se aproximou de Edward

- Eddie! – ela disse beijando sua bochecha

_Ela se abaixou só para esfregar o decote nos olhos de Edward _– Bella pensou

- Olá Lauren – Edward disse tirando os braços da moça do seu pescoço

- Estou com saudades... – Lauren disse fazendo bico

- Ah com licença gente, vou pegar algo pra beber – Bella disse se levantando

- Não Bella espera – Edward disse mas ela já estava longe

_Eles são perfeitos um para o outro! Ambos são lindo! Mas Lauren é tão... Lauren!_

Bella se aproximou da mesa de drinks

- Boa noite Henrique

- Boa noite senhorita Bella

Henrique era o barman que participavas de todas as festas que os Cullen davam.

- Vai querer o de sempre? – ele perguntou já fazendo seu Drink de morango

- Vou sim, mas dessa vez pode colocar álcool.

- Álcool? O senhor Cullen vai me matar se você beber algo...

- Esquece o Edward, Henrique. E eu quero um Shot de tequila também.

Edward estava continuava sentado no sofá, enquanto Lauren tagarelava sobre como todos elogiaram seu vestido ,ele olhava para Bella do outro lado da sala onde Henrique preparava seus tradicional drink de morango.

- É sim, Lauren.. ele é muito bonito.. – Edward disse sem prestar atenção na mulher ao seu lado e sim preocupado com a Bella que estava tomando tequila – Eu preciso ir falar com alguém, com licença... – disse se levantando

Edward começou a andar em direção ao mini bar que Alice havia montado quando foi parado por uma loira com vestido vermelho

- Olá Ed

- Tânia agora não, eu preciso ir..

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, Tânia já colado seu corpo no dele e dançando no ritmo da musica.

No outro lado da festa Bella pegava seu Drink das mãos de Henrique

- Vá devagar com isso Bella.. – O Barman disse em tom de aviso

- Tudo bem – Ela disse provando a bebida – Está um pouco fraca, mas por enquanto está bom...

Ela começou a se afastar da mesa quando um rapaz loiro se aproximou dela

- Oi Bella – Mike exclamou alegre

- Hey Mike – disse em uma animação forçada

- Você está linda – ele disse enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelo corpo da morena – Você quer dançar?

- Ah Mike – disse se desvencilhando, até que viu Edward no outro lado da festa nos braços de Tânia – Tudo bem, vamos dançar

_E eu pensando que ele gostava de Lauren, é claro que ele prefere loiras – _pensou enquanto arrastava Mike para a pista de dança

Finalmente Edward havia conseguido se livrar de Tânia, quando percebeu que Bella não estava mais no Bar

_Onde aquela maluca se meteu_

Não queria perde-la de vista, não hoje quando estava convencido de se declarar para a moça.. Morria de medo de arriscar sua amizade com ela, mas não aguentava mais ama-la em silencio. Se ela não estivesse disposta a tentar ter algo com ele, iria embora, morar do outro lado do país se fosse preciso para esquece- la.

Edward se afastou e procurou em volta, foi quando a viu, na meio do salão, dançando com Mike Newton.

_Não! Não vou deixar a mesma coisa que aconteceu na festa do Halloween! _– ele pensou pisando forte na direção dos dois.

- Você está linda – Mike exclamou pelo que parecia ser a quarta vez

Dessa vez Bella só assentiu enquanto dançava, ter aceitado o convite de Mike tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

- Mike – Disse uma voz forte atrás do Loiro

- Ah oi Edward! Tudo bom? – Mike falou desconcertado

- Você poderia me deixar a sós com Isabella? – Ele não esperou resposta e a arrastou pela para a sacada do apartamento de Alice

Bella o olhava aturdida, não estava entendendo aquela atitude de Edward. Era só por que ela havia bebido um drink?

- Edward o que deu em você? – ela perguntou soltando se braço do aperto do amigo

- Por que está bebendo?

- O que? Edward isso não te interessa ok? – perguntou se afastando para o outro lado da sacada

- Qual o seu problema Bells? Você odeia bebida... – Edward disse com raiva

_Céus porque ele está com raiva? Foi só um drink.._

Bella mal sabia que a raiva de Edward não era pela bebida e sim pela companhia que Bella estava antes de falar com ela.

- Edward me deixa tá? Só estou fazendo como você fez no Halloween, afogando as magoas... Por que você não vai cuidar da Lauren ou da Tânia?

Ele se aproximou, ficando cara a cara com a morena

- Sabe por que eu enchi a cara naquela festa? Por que eu vi a garota que amo dançando com James, porquê eu te vi nos braços daquele babaca. Mas hoje eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro – Edward viu a cara de choque de Bella, se aproximou, beijou o pescoço e sentiu ela se arrepiar – E você? Por que quer encher a cara hoje?

Bella suspirou, não conseguia formular uma frase coerente

- Por que o cara que eu amo, não tava nem ai pra mim...

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito quando ouviu isso

- Mike está doidinho por você... – ele disse se afastando

Bella o segurou forte

- É você Edward, o cara que sou apaixonada há anos... – ela disse fechando os olhos

Edward a olhou surpreso

Ele não pensou duas vezes, enlaçou a cintura da moça com seu braço e a beijou.

Ele foi movimentando lentamente sua boca aproveitando cada momento junto dos lábios sabor de morango de Bella.

Não demorou muito para Bella perceber o que estava acontecendo e retribuir o beijo.

Pare com isso, você irá acabar com uma amizade de anos... – a mente dele gritava, mas ele não ouvia, só queria aproveitar o melhor momento de sua vida.

Isso só pode ser um sonho, um sonho que eu não quero acordar – Bella pensava.

O beijo foi ficando mais lento até que eles se separaram.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu encarando duas esmeraldas.

- Por favor Bella, diz que eu não to sonhando...

- Eu ia pedir o mesmo

a beijou novamente.

Esse beijo foi diferente, os dois estavam tentando mostrar o que sentiam, mostrar que se amavam.

Dentro do apartamento Alice fazia uma contagem regressiva para o 'fim do mundo', mas o casal estava alheio a tudo isso

Os dois terminaram o beijo e encostaram suas testas.

- Vamos entrar? Quero que todos vejam o quão linda minha namorada é

- Sua namorada está aqui? Eu acho que ela não vai gostar de ver você comigo – Bella disse rindo

- Engraçadinha – Ele disse dando um rápido selinho na moça – Quero ver a cara do babaca do Newton...

- Coitadinho...

- Coitadinho? Quer ir consolar seu amiguinho? – ele perguntou com ciúmes

Bella riu – Claro que não!

Edward olhou pra ela serio

- Bella, você não me respondeu, quer ser minha namorada?

- Sim, é claro que sim – ela o abraçou

Logo o abraço se transformou em um beijo

- Feliz Fim do mundo – Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido

Bella ficou em silencio por um momento e depois deu uma gargalhada alta, Edward olhou estranho para ela

- O que foi?

- Os Maias... o que eles previam como fim do mundo, não era nada mais nada menos do que eu arrumando um namorado – disse rindo

Edward riu alto de sua namorada

- Vem meu amor, vamos falar para os nossos amigos – disse puxando a garota para dentro.

**- FIM -**


End file.
